Lolo's Big Adventure
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Lolo, tired of her abusive and controlling mother makes a wish: To visit the world of the Biker Mice From Mars! Lolo gains a new life. But will she go back home or stay with her new life?
1. Chapter 1

Lolo's Big Adventure-chapter 1

Lolo sat on the roof of the small house she shared with her mom. She was happily sketching trees and nearby houses in her sketch pad. It was the only thing she could enjoy after her father left her mother for another woman. Her dad had been working and bringing money home. When he left so did the family's income. Her mom took it pretty hard and began drinking.

She often had to hide money from her mom to keep her from spending it on alcohol. Lolo had earned some money from a part time job as a waitress. She used part of the money to buy pencils and a sketch pad. She spent many happy hours drawing.

She was so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't see or hear anything. Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle and pulled her into the house. And then..slap!

"Lazy good for nothing girl! I've been calling you and calling you for the past twenty minutes!" Her mother said.

Lolo got up after putting her hand to her face. She stared at her mother. She'd been drinking again.

"I'm sorry, mom. I lost track of time. I was..."

"Drawing again! Daydreaming! Reading comics! The dishes need washing and the trash hasn't been taken out. And here I find you goofing off!"

"But I..."

"Shut up. Where's the money, you worm?"

Lolo looked closely at her mom. She was dressed to the nines. She was going somewhere. Probably to the bar.

"What money?"

"Don't give me that! I know you got money. You worked yesterday. Now hand over the money!"

"Mom, don't do this!"Lolo pleaded.

Her mother pulled back her fist to strike her when Lolo handed her thirty dollars.

"Here." she said.

Her mom stopped and took the money.

"I'm going to the club. When I get back, this place better be spotless or you're in big trouble!"

After her mom left, Lolo fell across the couch and cried.

"I hate it here! I wish I could get away!" Lolo thought,sadly, " I know, I'll watch a little tv. It'll be hours before mom gets home." She said.

She flicked the tv on. The news was on.

"Today is the 200th anniversary of Haley's comet. Astronomers predict it should fly over the earth so tonight be sure to look through your telescope."

"Ah." Lolo groaned as she changed the channel then smiled as the picture came on. Her favorite show was on. It was Biker Mice From Mars. She picked up her sketch pad and pencil and began sketching the mice and Charley Davidson. She watched and laughed with the mice as they knocked down Limburger's tower.

"I wish I could go there." She told herself.

As the credits rolled onto the screen, Lolo felt her eyes closing. Then she heard a horn from a big truck honking. Her eyes popped open as she found herself in the street as the truck was coming towards her. Its headlights blinded her. She was like a frightened deer.

"What's going on?" she asked.

For a moment it looked like it was curtains for her.

When suddenly three bikers rode up in front of Lolo . Lolo couldn't see their faces because they wore helmets.

"Don't worry, miss. We'll help you." One of them said, addressing Lolo, in a soft, gentle voice.

"Better get to safety, ma'am. This could get dangerous." The largest of them told her as well as helping her up.

"Thank you." Lolo said.

"You're welcome." He replied, then rode off.

"Danger is my middle name!" The third one said, riding off to join the others.

The three riders rode towards the guy in the truck. He stuck his head out. Lolo gasped.

It was Greasepit!

"No way." She told herself,"If that's Greasepit, then those guys are...

"You're going down, Oil Slick, 'cause the Biker Mice are back in town!" Throttle told Greasepit.

The mice headed for a junkyard filled with cars. Lolo followed and hid behind one of the cars.

"Ha! Ha! I got youse rats now!" Greasepit shouted out.

"RATS! Now you're talking trash!" Modo screamed, eye glowing red as a flame.

"Yeah, nobody calls the Biker Mice rats! It's tail-whippin' time!" The soft-spoken biker cried out.

"Yeah! You're playin' my song!" The third biker said.

"Time to take out this turkey!" The large biker said, aiming a metallic bionic arm at Greasepit. He fired. Greasepit ran from the truck as it blew into pieces. Lolo dived into the trunk of one of the cars as a piece of the truck flew past her. Unfortunately, this car was in the car crusher. One of the pieces hit the lever activating it. Lolo's saw the sides of the car crunch up. The top of the trunk had slammed shut. She was trapped. Panic and fear set in as she pounded her fists on the door.

"Help! Somebody! Help me! Help! HELP!" She screamed. Was this how it was going to end? What had she done with her life? She imagined her mom coming to the morgue to identify her body. Her mom.

"Humph! She'd probably be glad. One less mouth to feed." Lolo thought, gloomily.

Lolo saw the edges getting closer. She shut her eyes. Then suddenly felt heat. She opened her eyes. She saw sun and clouds.

"Need a light, sweetheart?" The young biker asked. In one of his hands was a lit flare. He had used it to open the trunk door.

"You okay, ma'am?" The large biker asked. They had shut off the car cruncher. He and the softspoken biker helped her out of the trunk.

"Yes, thanks to you. I'm Lolo. Who are you guys?" Lolo asked, though she already knew.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Lolo ma'am. I'm Modo. These are my bros. The soft spoken guy is Throttle and the other one here is Vinnie."

Lolo was overjoyed. She was actually in the company of the Biker Mice! It was a dream come true. She knew they'd go away once they were done so she had a plan to have more of their company. She pretended to fall out.

"Hey, you okay?" Modo asked.

"That little bout with that driver kinda scared me." Lolo replied, holding her hand to her head.

"Hey, guys, what's...hey, who's your friend?" A lady called out. She was wearing a helmet and rode up on a motorcycle.

"We just saved her from becoming a car cruncher pizza, Charley-girl." Vinnie explained.

"You okay?" Charley asked.

"A little shaken up but fine thanks to these three brave knights in shining armor." Lolo replied, smiling at the mice who blushed at her comment.

"Sweetheart, got any root beer? We ran out at the Scoreboard." Vinnie asked Charley.

"Sorry, Vin. I've had a busy day. I wasn't able to get to the store today." She replied.

The mice looked dejected. No root beer! That was worse than no music.

"I can get it for you." Lolo replied. The mice looked at her.

"You would?" Throttle asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad to do it for you. It's the least I can do." Lolo replied.

"Thanks."

"Hop on my bike, Miss Lolo." Modo replied, holding out his hand and helping her up on his bike.

Lolo got on Modo's bike. He handed her a helmet then the four bikers rode away.

Greasepit watched them made his way to Limburger Plaza. Lawrence Limburger was in the lab of the evil Dr. Karbunkle. He had just implanted the brain of a dead pig into the head of Fred the Mutant. He was now stapling his head.

"Oink! Oink! Not bad, huh, doc?" Fred muttered happily.

"Oh, shut up!" The doctor said, stomping on him with his shoe.

"Ahhh...that felt good!" Fred sighed, contented.

"Hey, boss. Doc." Greasepit said.

"Greasepit, my moronic flunkie, where is the gasoline I sent you to steal from that oil rig?" Limburger asked.

"Well, ya see, boss. I was bringing it to ya when this dame fell in the street then dem meeces showed up and blew up the truck." Greasepit replied, nervously.

"The Biker Mice again? Is there no getting away from those meddlesome moles?" Limburger raged.

"Ah, but in order to get rid of mice, you build a better mousetrap." Karbunkle said, pressing a button on a lever. There before them was a giant mousetrap.

"Now for the bait." Karbunkle chuckled.

At the Last Chance Garage, Lolo sat with the mice and Charley drinking root beers. She looked around in amazement as she sipped her root beer. Even though she had seen this place on tv lots of times, it was still fascinating to see it up close. Smells of motor oil and grease permeated the air.

"It's even better than on tv." She thought.

"Feeling better?" Modo asked her.

"Oh, yes, thank you." She replied turning quickly to him.

"I'm glad." The gray furred mouse replied, smiling warmly.

"Thanks for the root beer, sweetheart." Vinnie said, grinning and then gulping down his can of root beer.

"You're welcome."

Lolo smiled then glanced over at a mirror on the wall. She got up and went to it. She couldn't believe it. She looked like a cartoon! She touched her face to see if it was real. She then looked at the mice and Charley who were also cartoons.

"Somethin' wrong?" Vinnie asked.

"Nothing.

"Now that we've got the drinks handled, time for dinner." Throttle said.

"What's it gonna be tonight?" Charley asked, " Hot dogs?"

"What else?" The three mice exclaimed.

"Oh, let me make dinner." Lolo said.

"You cook?" Throttle asked.

"I do pretty good." Lolo said, "Please let me."

The mice glanced at each other and Charley glanced at them. They then all nodded at each other and smiled at Lolo.

" I'll show you around the kitchen." Charley said taking her by the hand.

Within an hour the table was set. Lolo soon had the dinner cooking on the stove.

"Now that you have everything you need, I'm gonna go check on the guys. They get pretty restless. Especially if there's nothing good on tv." Charley told Lolo.

Charley left the room and went into the living room. Lolo snuck out a side door and followed her. She hid behind a row of tires and peeked into the living room. She could see and hear them all. The mice had removed their helmets to reveal three human-sized mice dressed like bikers with two red antennas protruding out of their heads. They were sitting on the couch. One was tan-colored and wore sunglasses. Another was a large gray mouse. The last one was a small white mouse who was in front of the tv channel surfing.

"How's everything, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked.

"Great. Lolo's got the dinner going. We should be able to eat soon."

"Whatever it is, it sure smells good." Modo said, sniffing with his nose.

"I'm glad we can take off our helmets. It was getting stuffy." Vinnie said.

Lolo bubbled over with joy. It was really them! They looked much bigger in person than on tv. She was backing up when she bumped into a small shelf behind her knocking down little metal boxes of ball bearings.

"Who's there?" Charley cried.

The mice tensed up. Modo aimed his bionic arm in the direction of the shelf. Throttle took out his blaster. Vinnie activated his flares.

"Steady, bros." Throttle said, then at the tires, "C'mon, out."

Lolo crawled out.

"Don't shoot. I..." She muttered.

"Lolo?" Throttle asked, surprised,"What are you doing?"

"You're...mice." She managed.

She had seen them on tv but it didn't change the fact what they were. Up close, they looked and smelled like real mice. Mice terrified her. She began drawing up and folding her arms to her body.

"It's okay, Miss Lolo." Modo said, gently, trying to calm her.

"We're the good guys, sweetheart." Vinnie said.

"I can explain all this." Charley began.

"I got this, Charley-girl." Throttle said, then to Lolo,"There's nothing to afraid of, Lolo. My bros and I are not from around here."

"Where did you come from?" She asked, keeping up with the charade.

"Mars." Vinnie told her.

"As in the planet Mars?" Lolo asked.

"That's right. You see, our planet got attacked by another alien species called Plutorkians. Here, I'll show you." Throttle said, as he leaned his head as glowing antennas touched her temple.

"Throttle is mind melding with me just like he did with Charley in the first episode." Lolo thought, excitedly.

The images she saw were hazy at first then they got clearer. A red planet with populated cities. Then giant metal digging machines strip mining Mars to a desert. Hordes of Martian Mice armed with weapons shooting at the machines. Some of them shot or knocked down. Then Lolo saw Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie on their bikes shooting at their enemies. Then a runaway missile knocking them off their bikes. Lolo remembered it from the show.

But the next images she saw were more graphic: Throttle lying on the ground,unconscious. Vinnie lying on the ground next to him with his face covered by blood. Lolo gasped. Half of his face was blown off! Fur and flesh hung down. She saw part of his skull exposed. Vinnie leaped up putting his hands to his face to stop the pain then collapsed. Modo laid next to him not moving. The flesh and fur from his arm melted and disintegrated. Raw bone and blood exposed. It was nothing like the show. Lolo saw what the show hid: Their pain, the anger, and the depression they faced behind closed doors. What they hid from others. How they tried to mask it away. Lolo pulled away.

"NO! Lolo ran from them, real tears streaming down her face. She sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Lolo!" Charley cried out, running after her.

Throttle looked down. The tan-furred mouse asked himself: Was it too much for her to take?

They all knew how hard it was for them. They could only imagine what that poor girl was going through.

Vinnie looked away, shuddering at her frightened face. Modo looked sad. He didn't like to see anyone he liked upset. None of them did.

"Will she be okay?" Modo asked.

"I hope so." Throttle asked, as he and his bros glanced silently at the kitchen door.

Lolo ran back into the kitchen. She backed up against the door. Slid down and sobbed. The horrible images playing over and over in her head. Those poor mice! How they suffered!

"Lolo? Hey, it'll be okay." Charley said, sitting down and putting her arm around her shoulders.

"It's not."Lolo sobbed,"You don't know what I saw on Mars. The mice hurt to the point of death."

"Throttle showed me the same thing. It was hard for me to take, too." Charley told her.

"How do you deal with it? I mean...What happened to them..."

"I'm still dealing with it. Everyday. I always worry about losing them. But those guys are fighters. No matter what life throws at them, they always smile. It always amazes me how they still laugh and joke after everything they've been through. I just laugh and smile with them. That's how I deal with it."

Lolo thought about it. It was true. They had a sunny optimism that didn't quit. They didn't dwell on the past. They lived in the here and now. They also looked to the future. Their main goal was to save Earth and rebuild Mars back.

"There's something I have to do." Lolo told her, getting up.

She went out to see the mice standing outside the door.

"Sorry, Miss Lolo, but we tried to stop genius here from listening at the door." Modo explained, pointing at Vinnie who was embarrassed.b

Lolo straightened up and went towards Vinnie and Modo. Vinnie drew back expecting her to punch him in the nose.

"Sweetheart, I..."

Modo looked a little nervous. Instead she embraced both of them. A faint blush shown on both their faces as well as surprise.

"I don't understand everything that happened but I promise you I will try my hardest to be a good friend to you." Lolo said.

Both mice smiled and hugged her back.

"So when's dinner?" Vinnie asked, when she pulled away.

Soon, everyone sat down and Lolo set a warm covered dish before them all. Lolo uncovered it.

"It's an old family recipe. Hungarian goulash."

The mice glanced at the noodles, meat, and vegetables inside of a rich reddish brown sauce that Lolo dished out onto their plates. Lolo then dished Charley some then herself and sat down.

"This is delicious!" Charley exclaimed, sampling a forkful of the goulash.

"Really good!" Throttle said.

"Not bad." Vinnie muttered.

"Sure beats dogs." Modo said.

"Thank you." Lolo replied, smiling and drinking in their praise like a flower soaking in rain and sun.


	2. Chapter 2

A Trap, Rescue, and Love-chapter 2

"Wow. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Throttle asked.

"Grandmama. She taught me. I used to love it when she came to visit. She would come every holiday. My favorites are Thanksgiving and Christmas." Lolo smiled, "Once I learned the hard way of not following a recipe."

It was the last Christmas her mom and dad were together. It was one of the few times her parents didn't fight. She and her grandma worked together in the kitchen. Grandma roasted a turkey with apples. Lolo insisted that year that she wanted to make Grandma's famous coconut custard pie but she misread the recipe that called for a teaspoon of baking soda. Instead she put in a cup.

It was awful! Lolo was in tears. Her father ate a forkful just to be nice.

"It's...not...bad." Her dad said. He always sucked at lying.

"Did you even read the recipe?" Her mother teased her about it.

"It's not so bad, honey. You tried your best. That's what's important." Her grandma told her.

" I learned to read recipes carefully after that." Lolo jokingly told the mice.

They all laughed. So did Charley.

"I bet your grandmama's kinda like my gray-furred mama. She would cook up enough grub that would feed two armies!" Modo declared, proud of his mother.

"She was." Lolo said, in a low voice.

" She died a few years ago."

"Sorry." Modo replied.

Lolo then quickly brightened up.

"A little too brightly." Throttle thought.

"Oh, and speaking of desserts, I made a mousse." Lolo said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Does she always change gears so quickly like this?" He wondered.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but this mouse isn't into eating wildlife."Vinnie said.

Lolo chuckled.

"Not a real moose, wise guy. A mousse. It's a French dessert." Charley explained.

"chocolate." Lolo said.

"Yeah, it's like a pudding." Throttle explained.

"Wow. You've been keeping busy." Modo teased Lolo.

"It's the least I can do for you guys." Lolo beamed, "I'll bring it in."

"Need any help?" Charley asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Lolo walked towards the kitchen when she looked up and gasped. There standing in front of her was a member of Limburger's goon squad. Before she could cry out, a large hand was clamped over her mouth and a large arm wrapped around her waist pulling her outside.

Meanwhile in the dining room, the mice and Charley waited for her to show back up.

"Lolo's a great cook. About as good as my gray-furred mama's." Modo said.

"So you look at her like you look at your mom?" Throttle asked.

"I don't. The girl is seriously cute! You'd have to be blind not to notice it." Vinnie said.

"Actually, I have noticed it." Modo replied. Everyone looked at him. Then he blushed.

When Lolo was gazing at herself in the mirror, her looks didn't escape the large mouse's attention. His single eye took note of her light brown hair with which she had pinned the sides back with bobby pins and tied it into a ponytail. The joy reflected in her light bluish-gray eyes after they all complimented the dinner seemed to make her eyes bluer.

"Her eyes really are a pretty color." He said.

"Sure are. Wondering what's keeping her." Throttle asked.

"Hey, Biker Bozos! Get your tails out here front and center!"

The mice and Charley got up and went outside.

Greasepit was yelling through a bullhorn. On the side of him was a giant mousetrap. Lolo was tied to the bottom part of it with ropes. Her mouth was gagged. It was set the have the metal bar come down on her.

"Let her go, Oil Slick!" Modo shouted, aiming his bionic arm at him.

"Uhh, uhhh, uhh, I pull this lever and your friend gets snapped in two!" Greasepit said.

Lolo unloosened her gag.

"Don't! It's a trap!" She yelled.

"Quiet, youse!" Greasepit told Lolo.

"Spring and Fling maneuver fifteen!" Throttle called out to his bros.

"Can we do number fourteen? I look so good doing fourteen." Vinnie said.

"No. Fifteen." Throttle replied, firmly.

"Aw, man. Buzz Kill." Vinnie murmured.

The mice shot their blasters which severed the rope freeing Lolo. Unfortunately it also severed the part of the rope Greasepit held activating the trigger. Lolo gasped as the metal bar came towards her. Modo fired at the bar with his bionic arm watching with satisfaction it flying through the air. Vinnie threw one of his flares shooting Greasepit and Lolo into the air. Modo rode after Lolo till he was right under her. He held out his arms and caught her.

"My hero!" Lolo cried, cuddling into chest and cradling his face.

"Aw." Modo sighed.

For a second, their eyes locked on each other. The faint glow that shone in his face reflected in hers. For a moment, Lolo thought he was going to kiss her. Her heart pounded to the point of aching. She held her breath.

"Guess we better go see how the others are doing." Modo said, breaking the spell.

"Yeah." Lolo replied, face red and a little disappointed.

Throttle had kicked a metal dumpster under Greasepit. The muscle-bound ape fell in head first.

"Bet you'll feel right at home!" He chuckled, placing the top down.

"Ahahaha! Now that's what I call taking out the trash!" Vinnie laughed.

"Now that that's settled..." Throttle began.

"Time for dessert!" All three mice exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Capture, A Song, and A Rescue - Chapter 3

The next few days followed a routine. Lolo stayed with Charley. The mice patrolled the city. In their spare time, they had dinner at the garage and movie nights at the Scoreboard. They invited Lolo and Charley who would bring action movies and a huge box of hot dogs loaded with ketchup and mustard. The first time Lolo showed up she brought some dip and a bowl of potato chips.

"You guys eat a lot of processed food. I thought it would be good for you to have something wholesome." She said.

"What's that?" Vinnie asked, eying the red looking concoction in the small bowl Lolo placed on the table.

"Salsa. I made it from scratch." She replied.

"I heard about that stuff. I'll check it out."

Vinnie took a potato chip from a big bowl and dipped it into the salsa. He then took a bite.

"Hey, what's in this? It's delicious!"He said.

Lolo beamed.

Throttle and Modo ate some salsa with their chips.

"I could get used to eating like this." Modo grinned.

"Same here." Throttle replied.

"I'm glad somebody got you macho mice to eat vegetables for a chance." Charley said.

The mice looked at each other surprised then at the salsa. They shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

Lolo realized with a pang that they haven't had a decent meal in years. How can they live on just hot dogs and root beers? No vegetables and fruit? What about dairy products? She wondered.

Vinnie and Charley went over the choice of movies brought: Terminator 2 or Transformers?

"I'll be back!" Charley teased, mimicking Swartzeneggar, "I wanna see this one first!"

"No way! The Transformers are totally righteous! Missiles and laser cannons shooting plus a final brawl between two giant robots from space makes The Terminator look like a tin toy soldier!"

"What'da ya kidding? Robots from the future are wickedly cool! Plus Sarah O'Connor has got guts!"

"She is pretty hot!" Vinnie thought, dreamily, then out loud,"Okay, sweetheart. You win."

While this went on, Lolo had taken out her sketch pad and a pencil and began sketching Vinnie and Charley.

"What'cha got there, Lolo Ma'am?" Modo asked. She showed him.

"Wow! That's pretty good. Hey, bro, look! It's you! "Modo called out to Vinnie who came over to where Lolo sat. Followed by Charley and Throttle. The girl colored deeply and tried to hide her sketch pad.

"Please don't. It's not that good." Lolo said, looking down and holding her sketch pad to her chest.

"It's okay." Modo said, softly to Lolo. She pulled out her sketchbook and showed everyone.

"This is really good!" Charley said, admiringly," It looks a lot like us."

"You got my good side. 'Course all sides are my good side." Vinnie said, admiringly and posing.

"And modesty abounds." Throttle said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. Everyone went to the windows to look out. Smoke rose up from a nearby building. Throttle activated the zoom feature in the visor in his helmet. He soon saw Greasepit shooting off a flame thrower and setting off dynamite.

"Ol' GreaseGutt's at it again!" Throttle said, "Time to suit up, you mamma jammas!"

Modo and Vinnie put on their helmets and got on their bikes.

"Be careful, guys." Lolo said.

"Will do." Modo saluted her, smiling.

"Take care of the fort, doll face." Vinnie told Charley, "We'll be back."

Their bikes did poppa wheelies and rode off.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna miss all the action." Charley said, putting on her helmet and getting on her bike, "C'mon, Lolo!"

"But didn't they say to stay here? It could get dangerous." Lolo replied.

"Um, that's why I'm going. I'm no hot house wallflower!" She said, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Well, neither am I!" Lolo said, a little hurt.

"Sorry. The guys try to keep me from helping them fight Limburger and his baddies a lot of times. It gets on my nerves when they or anyone else think I'm helpless." Charley said.

"I never thought you were. You're the strongest person on this show."Lolo said.

"Show?" Charley questioned, puzzled. Lolo's face coloured deeply.

"I-I meant to say I know. In the short time I've known you, I've seen someone who is resilient and self reliant."

"Why, thank you, Lolo. You're sweet." Charley said.

"But you mustn't be mad at the mice. You're their dearest friend and they want to keep you safe from harm." Lolo replied.

"I know. But I'm just as capable of saving my planet from danger as they are."

"Then let's go tell them." Lolo said, getting on the bike. They rode off in the same direction the mice went to.

When they got there, it was the scene of a fierce battle. The Biker Mice had been there all right. Some of Limburger's goon squad were limping to their dune buggies. Others were laid out. Greasepit was knocked out cold. The imprint of Throttle's Nuke Knuckles was clearly on his face. His body hanging halfway over the side of a dumpster.

But the Biker Mice were no where to be found.

"Where are they?" Lolo asked.

"I don't know. But I'll be this walking ooze factory knows." Charley said, getting off her bike.

She walked up to Greasepit. Pulling out a water bottle, she uncapped the top and poured the water on his face. The big ape shook himself awake. He looked up to see himself stating into the mouth of a missile launcher.

"Don't even blink or so help me I'll put a hole in you the size of the Grand Canyon." Charley threatened, aiming the missile cannon at his head,"Where's the Biker Mice?"

"Oh, man! First dem moldy mice. Now youse! It ain't my day!" Greasepit groaned.

"Talk!" Charley shouted.

"Okay, okay! Mistah Limburger's got 'em. In his tower."

Lolo pulled a flyer off of a telephone pole. Her face went pale.

"Charley, take a look at this!" She said.

"A convention? For Villain Of The Year?" Charley said, " Cheesebreath had one before for the worst space criminals in the galaxy. He tried to auction off the guys to the top space criminal who won as Villain Of The Year."

"We have to save them!" Lolo said, " I got an idea!"

At Limburger Tower, Lawrence Limburger adjusted the collar on his purple suit. He watched with glee the Biker Mice attached with ropes and metal cuffs to a thick large metal sheet. The sheet was then hoisted into the air. The mice struggled to get free to no avail.

"Enjoy your little time in the spotlight, my nefarious rodents, because it'll be your last curtain call!" He cackled.

At that time, Charley and Lolo disguised themselves as super villain cats. Charley wore a purple leopard print skin tight outfit and cat ears. Lolo wore a pink outfit, pink mittens, and kitty ears. Their faces were covered with masks. They walked up to Limburger tower to see a line of super villains dressed formally. One of Limburger's goons was taking tickets from them.

"No good. We're gonna hafta go through to the back door." She whispered to Lolo, who nodded.

They went through the back door.

"Greetings, Criminals and Evil doers, I welcome you to our second annual Villain Of The Year Awards!" Limburger announced, triumphantly.

The criminals were anything but happy to see Limburger. They all used to work for him. They also remembered how he cheated them out of money he was supposed to pay them. Some of them fired missiles at him. Others threw tomatoes. Limburger ducked.

"I present the Biker Mice!" Limburger said, as the curtain opened which showed the mice.

The two girls watched from the balcony and gasped.

"We gotta hurry!" Charley said.

"You go on and free the guys while I distract these clowns." Charley said.

Lolo went off.

Charley found herself going up some steps. Suddenly a light came on.

She was on the stage. Criminals sitting at tables stared at the newcomer with equal hatred.

"Who are you?" Limburger asked.

"Your entertainment. Name's Kitty Kat's." Charley replied. "I'm here to calm your audience."

"Very well. do your thing." Limburger said, ducking a tomato.

"Hit it!" Charley said, pointing at an orchestra. Who played music with a tropical beachy sound.

Charley walked up to the mike and sang:

Along the sand/Let's walk the shores together/ Yes, hand in hand/

It's gonna be fair weather now/ When the stars come out/Stop/

To count them in the sky/Warm California Nights/With the breeze blowing in/

Time for love to begin/And I'd miss/California Nights/If I went on my way/Thinking now that I'll stay/ Oooh, baby/Love you, baby/Um, ba-byyy!

"Whoa! That gets my adrenaline pumpin'!" Vinnie remarked, totally blown away.

"And speaking of which..." Throttle said, freeing his arm. Something cut him loose. It was Lolo with a knife who had just cut one of the bands holding one of his arms. She was now freeing Modo's metal arm. Suddenly the spotlight shown on them. Audience members jumped up.

"They're escaping!" Limburger cried out, then looking at Charley who stopped singing, he removed her mask, "I thought so. It's that infernal woman mechanic!"

"So long, cheese log!" Charley said, spin kicking him," You're going down!"

Throttle put his two forefingers inside his mouth and whistled. His bike came crashing in followed by the other bikes. Modo fired his laser at the ropes surrounding and holding his bros freeing them. The mice hopped on their bikes. Lolo was about to fall off the suspended sheet of metal when Modo caught her.

"Thanks." He told her.

"You're welcome." She replied.

For a moment their eyes met.

"Are you okay, Modo?" She asked.

"Sure am." He blushed, as his hand touched hers and he gazed into her eyes. She smiled and looked away.

"Hey, break it up, you two! It's tail-whipping time!" Throttle said, grinning.

They started.

"He's right. You'd better take cover, Miss Lolo. This could get ugly." Modo said, quickly to her.

"Watch your back." Lolo said, ducking behind the curtain. Modo rode off to join in the fight.

The mice beat up the space criminals who came at them. Vinnie twirled a handful of them into the air.

Charley activated the dimensional portal. Vinnie threw them into the portal. Modo was swinging Evil Eye Deweavil and the Pukes of Hazard into the portal. Throttle socked Gorgonzola and Monsterella into the portal. Lolo got on Modo's bike while Charley rode alone.

"See ya around, Cheese breath." They laughed and riding out while Limburger's tower came crashing down on him.

"I really hate those Mice!" He cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Growing Pains and Hugs-Chapter 4

"Are we the baddest mamma jammas in the universe or what?" Vinnie asked, triumphantly.

"Actually, there's only one person today who is." Throttle said, placing a hand on Lolo's shoulder.

"Me?" Lolo asked, surprised.

"The way you helped free us from Limburger's trap, it took guts, babe." Throttle said, beaming. Modo grinned.

"Well, yeah." Vinnie admitted, smiling.

"Don't just thank me. Charley helped, too." Lolo said.

"She sure did. Sweetheart, love the singing voice." Vinnie said,turning to Charley, then getting a good look at her curvy figure inside the skintight cat costume, "And the outfit's not bad either."

He then let an erotic growl as his eyebrows wiggled.

"Pu-lease!" Charley said, frowning and looking away.

Lolo giggled.

She had just looked at her reflection in a store window and suddenly gasped.

"Something wrong, Lolo?" Charley asked.

Then they saw him. Dr. Karbunkle was aiming a weapon at them.

"I just need only one of you vile mice for my latest experiment." He said, "Now hold still while I splice your atoms!"

"Sorry, doc." Vinnie said.

"But we're keeping our clean bill of health." Throttle said.

"So make tracks or you'll need a real doctor!" Modo said, eye glowing red,"

"Nice little speech." Then he fired.

The mice and the girls ducked.

"But I don't listen to speeches." He replied.

Then Vinnie got Charley to safety. Modo was in the line of fire. Karbunkle fired. Lolo jumped in front of him. The beam hit her.

"LOLO!" Modo cried, catching her lifeless body before it hit the ground. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles striking a scared and pleading Karbunkle. He knocked him out cold.

"Guys!" Charley cried out, "We gotta get her to the garage!"

Lolo opened her eyes a few hours later. She was lying on the sofa covered with a blanket and a pillow was under her head. She was in Charley's living room. Modo had just put a cold compress on her forehead.

"How ya feelin, darlin?" He asked.

"Modo? Fine." She said.

Charley walked in followed by Throttle and Vinnie.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Charley said.

"Yeah, sorry I worried you guys." Lolo said.

"Important thing is that you're okay." Throttle told her.

"What I am is famished. I think I'll start dinner." She said, getting up.

"You sure you're up to it, Miss Lolo? You should take things slow."Modo said.

"Oh, I think I'm sure." she got up then gasped. She was as tall as Vinnie!

"Sweetheart, did you get taller or did I get smaller?" Vinnie asked, looking as surprised as her.

"How did I grow so big?" Lolo asked.

"Wait! It happened not long after Dr. Giggles zapped you with his weirdo ray gun." Throttle thought, out loud.

"Am I going to keep growing?" Lolo asked, with alarm.

"I don't know." Throttle said.

"Don't worry, Lolo, we'll find a way to get you back to normal." Modo told her. Then hugged her," I promise."

She then hugged him back. She felt the warmth and strength of his hug. She needed that strength to get her through.


	5. Chapter 5

A Kiss and A Startling Revelation-Chapter 5

Deep in the shadows in Limburger Tower, Dr. Karbunkle watched them through binoculars. He held an ice pack to his swollen face. Throttle had clobbered him good. Greasepit, on crutches and bandaged, hobbled next to him.

In spite of his pain, Karbunkle was surprisingly in good spirits. He cackled as Lolo bumped her head on the top of the doorway leading to Charley's kitchen to prepare dinner.

"It's working! My genius has triumphed!" He cried.

"What are you babbling about, Karbunkle?" Limburger shouted.

"The end of those horrid hamsters once and for all, your Butter Fattiness." He replied.

"But, doc, I thought dat ray was gonna be used on one of dem moles." Greasepit said.

"It was supposed to, but this is working out better than I planned. The girl will grow big as a Skyscraper. She'll end up destroying them as well as this whole city. They'll have no choice but to kill her!" Karbunkle laughed, fiendishly,"And I'm the only one who has the antidote."

"Brilliant. Those sentimental fools couldn't bear to kill someone they care about. It'll destroy them!" Limburger laughed along with Carbunkle. Their dark and chilling cackles filled the air.

Modo helped Lolo with dinner. He cut up vegetables using his laser cannon. This went on till he sliced the cutting board in half.

"You'll discover a knife works better." She teased, pulling a knife out a knife holder and replacing the cutting board with a new one.

"Sorry, Miss Lolo, I'm not much of a cook. Neither are my bros." Modo apologized.

"I'll teach you." She said, placing her hand on his metal hand and staring at him.

A spark ignited between them. Their eyes locked on each other. Lolo cradled his cheek in her hand. He smiled and dipped his head as his lips brushed hers. It was a gentle kiss which deepened. It terrified yet excited Lolo at the same time.

For Modo, the memories of the horrors of war on Mars vanished in that moment. He could think of nothing else but the sweetness of Lolo's mouth pressed against his. Her warm breath on his muzzle, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her soft fingers caressing the nape of his neck felt so wonderful. He then had his arms around her waist and was now rubbing her back. She sighed contently.

"I just finished setting the table...Oh." Charley smiled, walking into the kitchen and catching the two surprised lovers in an embrace.

Lolo quickly let go of Modo. Her face as red as a beet. Modo was also blushing and he was flustered. Both of them were blushing to the gills.

"Excuse me, Charley-ma'am, but I told Vinnie to dust the furniture. I'm gonna go see how he's makin' out." Modo said, quickly making an exit.

"I-We're sorry." Lolo began, looking down.

"Don't be. I'm happy for you and Modo." She replied, smiling, then sighing, "I'm glad he's found someone to love again."Charley said.

"Again? Has he ever dated anyone before?" Lolo asked.

She always wondered why it was never mentioned on the show about Modo dating anyone.

"Well, he once had a little crush on this bird alien named Billie."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Billie Munday?" Lolo thought.

Lolo saw the episode when Modo first met Billie Munday.

She was an intergalatic female bounty hunter who came to Earth to kill Limburger so she could collect the bounty. Billie used and took advantage of Modo's chivalrous nature. Then Limburger bribed her with a giant cannon. She ended up working for Limburger and turning on the mice. Modo defended her till he saw her true colors. She attacked Throttle and Vinnie with that same cannon. Now he can't stand her.

"So has he dated anyone recently?" Lolo asked.

" I had heard that he had once been married. He doesn't like to talk about his past too much." Charley said, "Throttle told me he had seen a picture of Modo's wife once. She was very pretty. I heard she died a year before Plutork invaded Mars."

"Poor thing! He doesn't like to bring it up because it conjures up too many bad memories." Lolo thought,"Wow. This world is nothing like the show. These beings have lives and loves like anyone else."

"I think you'd be good for him." Charley said, quickly after a pause.

Then a single thought entered Lolo's head.

"I wonder...Could I...be the woman Modo is looking for?"

Then a sadder thought entered her mind.

"Who am I kidding? He's a Martian and a mouse at that! And I'm a human. It's against the laws of nature. Of course, anatomy wise, he looks like a regular human guy."

"I'm sorry, Charley. Modo's sweet but it could never work out between us. We're too different." Lolo said, out loud.

"I dunno. That kiss said otherwise." She teased.

"It was a mistake. It shouldn't happened."

"If you're thinking it's because of the whole "Martian with a human" thing, think again. I thought the same thing about me and Vinnie." Charley said.

"But you and Vinnie never got together."Lolo said.

"Who says we didn't? We went out once, but we never went as far as that date. He didn't even tell Throttle or Modo how the date went. We just decided to just be friends after that. But I sometimes wish our relationship could have went further."

"The date was that bad?" Lolo asked.

"No, it's just..that we weren't compatible. He's more live in the moment. I'm more sensible."

Lolo's was surprised. The show never said anything about Charley and Vinnie dating. It was often hinted at but it never went further than that. Now here was Charley practically wishing she and Vinnie were an item.

"Definitely, not like the show. " Lolo thought .


	6. Chapter 6

A Big Problem-Chapter 6

"The point I'm trying to make is this: You two have something special. Don't let it go."

"I suppose. Well, dinner's just about ready." Lolo said, grabbing a pot holder to take a pot off the stove.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit her. She put her hand to her head.

"Lolo! Are you okay?" Charley asked, concerned.

"A little dizzy." She said,"I-I'm okay now."

She shut off the stove and took the large pot off the burner.

"Let's the guys know dinner's ready. I'll bring it in."

"You've already done a lot. I'll bring it in." Charley said.

"Thank you, Charley."

"No prob. Oh, one more thing. That stuff I said about me and Vinnie, mum's the word, okay?" She said.

"Of course."

Lolo went into the living room. Throttle had just finished sweeping the floor. Vinnie, after prodding from Modo, managed to finish dusting. All three mice were sitting watching car racing on tv.

"Dinner's ready, guys." Lolo said.

"Great! What're we having?" Vinnie asked eagerly.

A mischievous smile played on Lolo's lips.

"Oh, Macaroni and Cheese." She said, with a straight face.

"Ugh!" The mice groaned. The mice hated cheese. Lolo knew it from the first episode.

"Psyche." She teased, smiling, "We're having Beef Stroganoff."

"Any cheese in it?" Throttle asked, cautiously.

"None."

The mice relaxed and sat at the table while Charley brought it in.

Dinner was cheerful and happy. Vinnie entertained the others with tales of how he beat other bikers in motorcycle races. Throttle and Modo who had heard these stories a thousand times, tuned him out. Charley half listened. Lolo was intrigued.

"That's me. I'm the baddest biker this side of the cosmos!" Vinnie was saying, not noticing he slapped Throttle on the back. The tan furred biker fell face first into his half eaten plate of food.

"Whoops." Vinnie said, looking worried.

"Vincent! Do you mind?" Throttle said, with a face that had food dripping from his fur.

"My bad." He said, a little nervous.

Throttle only used full names when he was mad or aggravated. He was usually cool under fire but Vinnie learned not to get him riled up.

"Here." Lolo said, handing him her napkin.

"Thanks." He said, wiping it off.

"You're welcome."

He then continued eating while Vinnie breath a sigh of relief.

"Great chow."Throttle commented.

"Thank you." Lolo replied.

"Sure beats the k rations back on Mars." Modo said.

"Is Mars a nice place to live?" Lolo asked, "People call it the Red Planet. Is it really red?"

"Most of its a desert. But, yeah a lot of it is red and brown. Including our sun." Throttle replied.

"I once did a research paper for school on Mars. I read it has two moons." Lolo said.

"You're right. One's called Deimos." Throttle said.

"And the other's Phobos." Vinnie joined in.

"Amazing." She said.

"I once went there. Actually, Greasepit and Karbunkle took me there to exchange me for their slimy boss, Limburger." Charley said.

Lolo remembered. It was in the episode, "Back To Mars."

"Cheeselog escaped and came back to Earth but we aren't gonna stop till we bring him down." Throttle said, firmly.

"Yeah!" They all cried, lifting their cans of root beer in the air in a salute.

Suddenly, Lolo began seeing stars and slumped to the floor on her knees.

"Lolo!" Charley cried.

Everyone turned to look at her. Modo was at her side in an instant.

"I feel dizzy. I-I think I need to lie down."

"I'll show you where my room is." Charley said, getting up.

"Here, Sweetie." Modo said, softly picking her up and carrying her in his arms.

They went into Charley's room. Charley pulled back the covers on her bed while Modo laid Lolo on it. He then covered her with a blanket.

"Get some sleep." He told her, cradling his hand over hers.

"Okay." Lolo said, "And don't worry. I'll be fine."

"We'll be in the other room if you need anything." Charley said, as she and Modo left the room and quietly closed the door.

Throttle and Vinnie had just put on their helmets and got on their bikes.

"Time to pay GillFace a visit. It's too quiet. He's up to something." Vinnie told Modo.

"Plus, we don't know what that deranged doc did to Lolo." Throttle said.

Modo put on his helmet and hopped on his bike.

"Look after Lolo, Charley-ma'am. We got some baddies to whip."Modo told her.

"Good luck, guys." Charley said.

The three bikers rode toward Limburger tower. Limburger's goon squad came riding out on dune buggies towards them shooting blasters.

"Looks like they rolled out the welcome mat for us!" Modo said.

"A brawl! What a rush!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Battle-Mode!" Throttle cried out, pressing a side button on his helmet which closed up the visors on his helmet. Modo and Vinnie did the same. Missiles then protruded from their bikes. The missiles shot out blowing up the dune buggies. Gang members were then socked by the trio. Throttle used his Nuke Knuckles. Vinnie used his flares while Modo used the laser cannon in his bionic arm.

"Ahahaha! Who says you need a vacation to relieve stress?" Vinnie asked, happily firing a missile from his bike which knocked goons left and right as their dune buggy exploded.

"Yeah, nothin' gets the job done like a good ol' fashioned fight!" Modo cried out.

"Dead ahead, bros. FishFace Central." Throttle said, as they approached Limburger Tower.

Meanwhile back at the Last Chance garage, Lolo opened her eyes. At first she didn't know where she was. The room was small like a doll house. Then she remembered. She was in Charley's room. She lifted up and bumped her forehead on the ceiling.

"Ow!" She groaned.

She looked at her hands. They were huge!

"What's happening to me?" Lolo asked. She glanced in a mirror and gasped.

Not just her hands but her whole body was big!

Charley had just finished doing some much needed repair work on her truck.

"Time for some water." She thought, wiping away the sweat. She went into the refrigerator and pulled out two bottled waters. She sipped the cold drink contentedly.

She grabbed the other bottle and went to her room.

"Lolo? It's Charley. I brought you some water." She called out, reaching for the doorknob.

"No! Don't come in, Charley!" Lolo cried out.

"Why? What going on?" She asked, entering the room.

Suddenly, Lolo gasped and grew larger till her head went through the ceiling. The Last Chance garage collapsed and fell apart.

"Charley?" She asked, searching frantically with her eyes through the cloud of dust. Her heart sank as she spotted a still figure lying on the ground under a pile of rubble. A hand still clutching a wrench and a water bottle rolling to the side. Lolo put her hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. She reached out to remove the rubble when an unbearable spasm of pain hit her she began crawling away.

At a nearby park, people were enjoying the rest of the day. A dark shadow covered them they felt what appeared to be the tremors of an earthquake. Lolo had come to them asking for help.

People screamed in terror and ran for cover shouting "Monster!"

"I'm sorry." Lolo said to them, as her hand accidentally knocked over several buildings. She was crawling away when a helicopter flew in front of her. A tv reporter along with a cameraman filmed her.

"And this is the scene: A giant girl just appeared in the city not long ago." he said, speaking through a microphone.

"No! Stop! Don't look at me! Don't film me!" She cried, turning away to go as her hair struck the copter knocking it down.

"It's over, Gillguts!" Vinnie said.

The three mice stormed into Limburger's hideout. Lawrence Limburger sat at his desk calm as a cucumber.

"And to what do I owe this intrusion?" He asked.

"Can it, Tuna Breath!" Throttle said.

"Yeah, you're gonna pay big time for what you did to Lolo!" Modo said, eye glowing red as crimson and bionic arm aimed at him.

"Speaking of which, I think you'd better tend to your friend while you still have a city left." Limburger chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vinnie asked, puzzled.

"Simply watch the news." He replied, switching on a button which showed the news. The mice looked shocked to see a giant Lolo crawling through the city. She put her hand to a face filled with terror.

"The giant woman has caused fifty million dollars worth of damage to most of downtown Chicago. The military has been called in to deal with the problem." the reporter said.

The mice gasped when The Last Chance garage came into view. It was a heap.

"Charley-girl!" Vinnie gasped, "We gotta save Charley!"

Limburger pressed a button. A giant metal claw quickly surrounded the mice and caught them along with their motorcycles. They couldn't move and were soon suspended over a giant vat of boiling liquid.

"What you'll be doing is parboiling. Once your friend utterly destroys Chicago, the city will beg me to take it off its hands. I'll dig it up and ship it to Plutork, lock, stock, and barrel!" Limburger chuckled, "And as for the antidote, we've hidden it well."

"Any ideas?" Vinnie asked his bros.

"Just one. Swing and Throw maneuver eight." Throttle said.

The mice began rocking back and forth. The metal claw was swinging over the vat. Vinnie lit one of his flares and threw it at the chain holding the claw. It broke freeing the mice.

"I'll blast those infernal mice!" Limburger cried, aiming a blaster at the mice. Modo aimed his robotic arm at Limburger and fired the laser cannon in it. It shot the blaster out of his hands.

"Hey, Cheesebreath, didn't your mama tell you it's not nice to play with guns?" He said. Then he blasted him into a wall.

"I'm going back for Charley!" Vinnie said, riding off followed by his friends.

"Modo, get to Lolo." Throttle told him, "She's gonna need you."

The grey furred mouse turned around and rode away. He pressed a button and plane wings along with jet-propulsion missles came out of his bike.

"Hang on, Lolo!" He cried out.

Vinnie and Throttle sprinted to the Last Chance garage. The minutes seemed like hours.

"Charley!" Vinnie cried out. He and Throttle began frantically digging through debris and other waste. A murmur and a cry of pain brought relief to the white mouse's heart. Vinnie found her. He cradled her in his arms brushing dirt from her hair and face.

"Lolo. She's..."Charley began.

"We know." Vinnie told her, "It'll be alright. I'm glad you're okay. Sweetheart, I'm here and I'm never letting you go."

Charley glanced at him. He gazed at her with concern but something else was there: love.

She put her arms around him and they embraced.

"Lolo and Modo are gonna need you two." Throttle told them.

"Where you going?" Vinnie asked, as he helped Charley up and on his bike.

"To see a Stinkfish about an antidote." He replied, racing towards Limburger Tower. Vinnie rode off with Charley.

Meanwhile, armored tanks rode out on the street. Soldiers came and hid behind damaged hulks of buildings. Lolo glanced at them and continued to crawl.

One of the soldiers, who appeared to be the captain looked a little surprised then straightened his face. He gave the order.

"Fire!" he yelled. Missiles flew out and penetrated into Lolo's shoulder. She winced at the burning pain and cried at seeing blood coming from her shoulder.

"It's hurts! Please stop!" She pleaded.

"Fire again!" The guard cried out.

More missles were fired again. This time though Modo shot the missles down with his laser cannon and his bike, Lil'Hoss fired as well. The army held their fire at seeing the lone biker ride in front of Lolo.

"Lolo, it's me. Modo." He told her.

"Modo? D-Don't look at me! Don't look at me! I-I'm a monster!" She cried, turning away and putting her hands to her face.

"Not to me. I think you're beautiful." He told her gently placing a hand on her back.

She turned to look at him and removed her hands.

"Really?"

"From the moment I first saw you." He said.

"Modo..." Lolo said.

If she wasn't sure before she was sure of her feelings now. He was the one for her. She knew it. He understood her like no one else did. She felt and saw the purity of his heart, his love, and the person that he was.

"Even if he is a mouse...I don't care."She thought. Her heart told her the same thing.

"Modo...I have to tell you something. If I don't survive this..."

"Don't say that! You will." The gray furred mouse reassured her.

"But if I don't...I just want you to know that I..love you."

Modo was stunned and then he smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."She smiled back.

He then realized he felt the exact same way. She was nothing like Billie Munday who pretended to be nice. Lolo was the complete opposite. He saw a sweet, wholesome, and sometimes sad girl. He didn't know too much about her past. She didn't talk about it. They were a lot alike. Two people with sad and painful pasts. Two people who had found each other through chance or was it fate? He didn't know and he didn't care. The fact about her being a human had crossed his mind. But...

"Even if she is a human...I don't care. We love each other."He told himself.

"I love you, too."He told her, "And I'll always be here for you."

"Dear Modo..." She breathed, reaching out for his waiting arms. Suddenly, she gasped as a sharp spasm of pain seized her.

"LOLO!" Modo cried out.

Lolo glanced in the direction of Lake Michigan. The pain was unbearable.

"Modo..."She said, tears streaming down her face, "Be my boyfriend in the next life!"

She was now inching her way towards Lake Michigan. He saw she was attempting to drown herself. He got in front of her. Suddenly, she gasped and got even bigger. He rode off and just missed getting squashed by her giant body. He rode up to see her lying on the ground.

"It's awful. I keep getting bigger. I ended up hurting Charley. I'll destroy everyone.

I-I can't afford to live." She cried, as giant tears splashed like giant droplets of rain on the asphalt.

"I'm here. And I ain't going away." Modo said, parked in front of her.

"Kill me."Lolo said, with pleading eyes.

"What?" Modo asked.

"I can't move anymore. I don't want to live like this! Destroy me quick!"

"You can't ask me to do something like this!"

"Please, Modo. While I can still love you. I can't take it anymore! Kill me quickly!"

Modo had never had to deal with anything like this before. If it was Plutorkians, he would've blown them away in heartbeat. But could he really kill someone he cared about even if they asked them? He couldn't do it.

Vinnie and Charley now rode up.

"Man, talk about growing pains!"Vinnie said, staring in awe at Lolo.

"Rope it in, Vinnie." Charley said.

"Charley, you're alive. " Lolo said, surprised. The auburn-haired mechanic had her head bandaged and arm in a sling.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's gonna be okay, Lolo." Charley cried out.

"Now let's see if I was an antidote, where would I hide?"

Throttle searched in Karbukle's lab for the antidote to reverse the effects of Lolo's sudden growth. His bike began blinking at a small jar containing a blue powderly substance.

"That it, darling?" He asked, his bike bleeped yes. Throttle grabbed it and left.

"Pour on the speed, baby. There isn't a second to lose!"


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life - chapter 7

"Modo, quickly." Lolo said

He turned away from her tear stricken face and outstretched hand.

"No, I can't!" He said, backing up.

"Can't what?" Vinnie asked.

"She asked me to kill her." Modo replied.

"What? Why?" Charley asked.

"Modo..." Lolo said, in a strained voice.

"She's in so much pain..I can't stand to see her suffer." Modo said, looking sad.

"Bro, it's gonna be okay." Vinnie said, encouragingly, "Throttle's getting the antidote and she'll be back to normal."

"What if it's already too late?" The gray furred mouse thought," Should I do what she asked? Will it ease her suffering?"

Lolo moaned pitifully a few feet away.

Charley watched helplessly. Vinnie put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart." He said.

"I know, but..." She began, as fear crept into her heart. Thoughts swirled through her mind.

"Lolo could die. If it's too late...No! there's has to be a way to save her! She can't...Not after her and Modo found each other."

"Throttle's never let us down." Vinnie told her, "He won't let her die."

"Vinnie! Charley-ma'am!" Modo called out, pointing at the sky. Everyone including Lolo looked up.

A lone rider flew through the air. As he came into view they made him out to be Throttle. In his hand was an opened glass jar that he turned upside down releasing a blue powder. He flew over Lolo sprinkling the powder on her. She began shrinking till she was her normal size.

Lolo slowly opened her eyes to find Modo standing over her. Next to him was Vinnie, Charley, and Throttle.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." The gray mouse teased affectionately.

"Modo...angel." She said, giving him a warm smile. He smiled back taking her in his arms while everyone else looked on happily.

"Way ta go, bro." Vinnie said, high-fiving Throttle.

"Thank you, Throttle." Lolo said, turning to him.

"Actually, the thanks here goes to my lady. She found the antidote." He said, patting his bike,"She's the real hero."

"Then thank you." She told the bike. It bleeped its thanks.

"She's getting a special reward when we get home." Charley smiled.

The mice got on their bikes. Charley got on Vinnie's bike.

Lolo meanwhile looked up at the sky. Her thoughts went to her mom and about her life back home. She remembered how things were before her dad left her mom. How happy she thought they were. Her mom had been full of life and purpose. Then her mom changed after he left. How she couldn't cope with it and became an alcoholic. Lolo tried to get her to stop drinking but her mom got worse. Lolo used sketching and the Biker Mice tv show as a means of escaping it as well as dealing with her mother's abuse.

After coming to this cartoon world of her dreams, she had been happy for the first time in her life. The whole time she's been here, she hadn't once thought about home till now.

"I wonder how mom is?" She thought, "Does she miss me?"

Then almost immediately she heard her mother's voice. It was faint at first then got loud.

"Lolo...Lolo...LOLO!"

She strained to hear.

"Lolo? You comin'?"

Modo's voice cut into her thoughts. Lolo turned to see the Biker Mice and Charley glancing at her. For a while, she just stared at them.

"They're cartoons. They aren't real." Her mind told her,"Do I belong in this world or my own?"

"Lolo?"

Then almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said, backing away from them, "But I don't belong here."

She turned to run away tears streaming down her face. Modo pursued her. He whipped out his tail which wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him.

It surprised her. She would've expected this from Vinnie. Never from Modo. But the gentle giant had an uncanny knack for reading people. He could tell right away that something was bothering her.

"No! I.." She cried, burying her face into her chest. He held her till her cries subsisted.

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together. You don't have to deal with it anymore." He told her, gently brushing her hair back from her face with metal fingers. His touch was so gentle.

Lolo stared at his face. There was love and compassion there. Trust. Something she hadn't felt at home.

The voice Lolo heard before was now faint and harder to hear.

She knew he loved her and she loved him. She had tried to deny her feelings. Telling herself why it couldn't work out. She couldn't and didn't want to deny them anymore.

She could only hear Modo's voice now. She turned to him now kissing his waiting lips passionately not wanting to let him go. He responded with a degree of passion that made all her hair stand on end. They then broke apart.

"You do belong here." he told her, "I can't imagine life without you."

And he couldn't. After his wife's death, he felt he would never find anyone else to share his life with. Till he met Lolo. She was everything he wanted in a life partner: friend, lover, companion, and helpmate. He already imagined himself settling down and marrying this woman.

Lolo saw herself being this man-mouse's wife and even having his children. She felt joy.

"Promise you won't leave? Ever?" Modo said.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, giving him a warm smile. Straight from her heart.


End file.
